Dead Already
by theangelCas
Summary: Sam and Dean find themselves in the middle of the zombie apocalypse. Struggling to survive, they meet a young girl who might be more important than they think. -Season 2 AU-
1. Preview

_**This is my first multi-chapter fic, so thank you for giving it a chance!**_

_**I'd really appreciate review so I know whether or not to write the rest; this is just a preview and a short one at that! Thank you!**_

It was just six or seven months ago when people started getting sick. Well, at least that's what they called it. They were just "sick." It didn't take long for this "sickness" to spread. Everywhere.

No one could pinpoint where it started, but it was obvious how it spread- biting. If you were bitten by one of the infected, you would become sick and die within the week. And then you would wake up again.

_"Zombies, man! Zombies!" Dean laughed, hitting the steering wheel as he drove along the empty road, Sam beside him._

_"We don't know that for sure, yet," Sam didn't even look up from the newspapers he was reading. It was about the most recent vic. A 30 year old nurse had been bitten by one of the "zombies" during his shift. He became increasingly sick. After 3 days of lying in bed, he died. The next morning, before anyone even knew he had passed, he woke up and attacked his wife._

At first they (or Dean at least) had almost been excited for this case. There were real life zombies! But soon it became apparent that this epidemic was nothing they had ever seen before and even the entire hunting community could not stop it.

As it spread, it sent the world into panic. Chaos. Doctors and Hunters alike could not figure out how to stop it. The only thing they learned was how to kill them: by destroying the brain.

_"So you're telling me that the only way to kill it is a headshot?" Dean questioned his brother, who had just got off the phone with Bobby._

_"I guess. Or you could bash its head in." Sam shrugged. "Apparently Rufus ran into some down in Florida. He shot it in the heart, used silver, salt, the works. Nothing killed it until he shot it right in the head."_

In just a few months, the world was suddenly a scene from "28 Days Later." The government was gone, and most people were either dead or in hiding. The world was a totally different place...but the Winchesters had survived.


	2. Megan

_**This chapter is up later than I hoped, but earlier than expected. I'd appreciate reviews!**_

Megan could hear the zombies outside. She could smell the rotten flesh. She clasped her hands tightly around her shotgun, closed her eyes, and prayed for them to go away. She was hiding in a deserted liquor store. She had boarded up the windows the best she could, and taken shelter underneath the counter. She had been living off of candy bars and Captain Morgan for two days now.

Megan had no one left. She had lived alone, with no close friends or family, in solitude. When the apocalypse came, she had no one to turn to. She hid out in her tiny apartment for a few weeks until she ran out of food. There was no living people in sight-just the dead.

And the dead were everywhere.

She could feel a sob rising in her throat. _Keep yourself together, Megan,_ she scolded herself silently. _They'll hear you._

She stayed that way for hours. The sun was setting against the horizon, and it would be night soon. At least it would be harder for them to see her…but it would also be harder for them to see her.

For the first time in her life, Megan wished she wasn't alone. Alone had always been better for her. She didn't get along with people well, and they didn't get along with her. They thought she was rude, she thought they were arrogant. But now, she truly wished that there was somebody, anybody, by her side. Someone to rely on so that she didn't have to sleep with one eye open all the time. Someone to talk to in hushed voices to pass the time while they waited for the horde to pass. Someone to cry to, to comfort, to laugh with. For the first time, she wasn't just alone. She was lonely.

Lost in her thoughts, she barely heard the sound of a gunshot firing nearby.

"SON OF A BITCH!" A man's voice rang out from down the street. "There are so many of them!"

"Dean, shut up and shoot!"

Megan froze. Should she risk looking out into the street? Would the zombies see her, or were they distracted with those two idiots who were causing a commotion out there. And what about the two men-were they friendly? Were they to be trusted?

Probably not, but she didn't have a lot of options these days. Slowly, Megan crawled out from behind the counter, and peeked out. She couldn't see much from behind the wooden planks on the windows, and shelves pushed up against the door. Hesitantly, she snuck over as quietly as possible, and moved the shelf over just enough so that she could get a good look at the street.

Two men, not much older than her, were at the other end of the street, trying to get this way. They were haphazardly shooting at the zombies who were now completely focused on them. For a moment, Megan considered offering her help, but ultimately decided against it.

_They obviously don't know what they're doing, making all of that noise. It would only put me in danger. _She convinced herself they weren't worth the trouble, but she couldn't stop watching.

They were making progress through the crowd. They were closer now; almost close enough to catch her staring at them. She could get a closer look now. The taller one had long, shaggy brown hair that was messy and uncut. He wore a plaid shirt and jeans. He was shooting with a handgun, but Megan could see another larger gun on his back, and she figured he had more. _They're dangerous._

The shorter one had dark blond hair and wore at least three layers of clothing. He had a gun in each hand, and was shooting down the zombies with surprising accuracy. _Are they military or something? _Maybe the military sent them to save people like her, stranded and alone. Maybe not.

She was once again shook from her thoughts by a scream. One of the zombies had come from behind, and grabbed at the shorter man. He collapsed, a gun went off, and the taller one rushed to his side. Shocked and scared, Megan stumbled backward towards the counter. She wanted to help, but she was frozen in place.

"DEAN!"

A few moments passed, but she didn't hear anything but the snarling of the undead. She was sure they were both dead until she saw the tall one appear at the door, holding on to the other one (apparently named Dean) behind him. He didn't notice her standing there; he just smashed the glass and pushed his way through, bringing Dean in as well. As soon as they were in, Dean collapsed onto the ground, and the other one shoved the shelf back into place.

"Dean, are you alri-" He turned around, and his eyes met hers. _This is it, _Megan thought. _They're going to kill me._


	3. Three is Company

For a few moments, it seemed that everyone in the room was completely frozen in place. Neither of the boys moved, nor did Megan. They just stood in place, staring at each other and trying to figure out if the other was a threat. Suddenly scared, Megan threw up her gun and pointed it at the one who was standing.

He put both his hands up in surrender. "Don't shoot! I'm not- we're not going to hurt you, I promise." As if to make his point, he slowly laid his pistol on the ground near his feet, and kicked it aside, away from them both. Megan let her gaze follow the gun, knowing she should probably pick it up just in case. Unfortunately, she couldn't find it in herself to move. "My name is Sam, and this is my brother Dean," Dean grunted in agreement from the floor below. "My brother… he's hurt. I need to help him."

Megan though she heard Dean mutter something under his breath, but she couldn't be sure if he was just groaning in pain or not. She had no idea what had happened to him, but she gave a silent prayer that he hadn't been bit. Hesitantly, she lowered her gun as well, but kept it gripped in her sweaty palms. "Yeah…yeah go ahead." That was all she could manage at the moment.

As Sam knelt beside his brother, Megan tried to decide what to do. They obviously couldn't stay here, not while she was hiding out. They could still be dangerous or just plain stupid. She couldn't take that risk. Either she'd have to kick them out, or leave the one safe place she had found in a long time.

Sam was assessing the damage to his brother, who seemed to be regaining his senses. "God dammit, Sam! Be careful." He moaned as Sam was trying to patch him up. "Just- just lemme do it,"

"No way, man! You've been bleeding badly, you need to rest. Let me take care of you for once," Sam argued back. Megan decided it was best to let them stay for now-the older one seemed to have taken a lot of damage, and it would be suicide for him to go back out there now.

Suddenly aware that she was hovering over the bickering brothers, awkwardly, Megan went to make herself useful by re-barricading the door. There was no such thing as too careful anymore. She had to be sure she was safe…and for the time being, that those two were safe, as well.

Once she was satisfied with the status of the door, she turned back to see Sam standing. "I think he'll be okay," he pointed at Dean, who was sitting, now, with a pained expression on his face. When he saw that she was staring at him, however, his face immediately brightened into a smile. "Thanks for letting us in. It wouldn't have been pretty if we had stayed out there for too much longer."

Megan glanced between the two. "Well, it's not like I had much choice with you two barging in and everything." She stated flatly, but smiled slightly at the look of embarrassment that crossed their faces momentarily.

"Yeah, sorry about that…" Sam apologized, pausing at the end, expectantly.

_Oh, right! My name… _"Megan."

Sam nodded. "Sorry about that, Megan. Do you mind if we stay awhile, just for a night or two so that my idiot brother over here can heal up?"

"Idiot brother who saved your ass," Dean retorted.

"Uh…" Megan swallowed, wondering what to tell the two strangers. "I guess for now…but I have some…others with me. A few people, actually…when they get back you'll have to ask them." She knew she was lying, but she hoped it wasn't that obvious to them. Her plan was that they wouldn't kill her or anything if they knew there were others on their way back, and that they'd be long gone before her friends were "overdue."

"Not a problem, sweetheart. We're lovable," Dean smirked, earning a half glare from Sam.

"When are they due back?" Sam asked, and Megan was glad he didn't ask where they had gone.

"I'm not sure…hopefully tonight… maybe tomorrow sometime?"

Sam looked at her with an odd expression on his face, and he shared a look with Dean before smiling and nodding. "Okay, then. I guess you've got us until then. Need anything?" She didn't like the look he had before, but for a moment she forgot about her suspicions. _It sure would be nice to have a couple of people around to help out, huh? _She thought to herself. _Someone to keep you company and keep you safe. _But Megan shook the thought away, quickly. She was better off on her own, with the only person she could really trust.

"Not really. Just someone to keep watch, I suppose." As she spoke, a clap of thunder rang out from outside, making her practically jump out of her shoes. Both boys noticed the terrified expression on her face, and she tried desperately to regain her composure.

"Are you sure this place is safe?"

Megan nodded. "Yeah I-We've been staying here for a while now. Those guys haven't been able to get in yet, and it should stay like that." Another roar of thunder.

No one spoke for a few incredibly awkward moments until Dean broke the silence at last. "Does this place have any food, cause I'm starving. I could really use some pie right about now."

Megan couldn't help the grin that made its way to her face. "Yeah… Let me check if there's any."

_**So this chapter is longer, but a little boring, I know. I'm trying to set the stage for later chapters, so let me know what you think!**_


	4. Home Sweet Home

Thunder crashed dangerously outside the small liquor store. If she had still been alone, Megan would most certainly have been curled up in a corner, trying to pretend she was still at home. Still safe. Luckily, she wasn't alone, not for now anyway.

She had the Winchester boys with her, now, and they were such boys. They bantered playfully with each other, and Dean kept winking at her lustfully while Sam rolled his eyes. Megan couldn't help but giggle as they reminded her of her older brother, Sean, who would never leave her alone and flirted with her friends. But that was a long time ago, and seeing the brothers brought back those memories as if they happened yesterday.

"Hello? Megan?" Dean's voice seemed to come out of nowhere. He sat beside her, leaning on an empty shelf, while Sam sat in front of them. Suddenly she remembered that they had been talking about…something… before she had let her mind wander.

"Yes? Sorry…I was thinking…" Megan apologized, feeling embarrassed.

Dean didn't seem to care. "That's cool. I was just asking you what you did, before…all this."

Megan shrugged. "Not much. I worked at a bookstore part time, lived alone…" She laughed humorlessly to herself. "I guess I was a bit of a loner, really. Back then I would call it "being independent," but now I see I was just being anti-social."

She felt like an idiot, telling these strangers all about her past self, but for some reason, it just seemed so easy with them. Both of them nodded, and Dean took a sip of his beer. "What about you two? What were you like before this?"

They were both visibly uncomfortable with the question, but Sam answered quickly. "We traveled a lot. I, uh, took a break from college and we went on a cross-country road trip." Sam and Dean's eyes connected for a moment before he continued. "But now we're all stuck here, huh? So I guess it doesn't really matter."

They chatted on an off for a few hours until she fell asleep. It was weird being able to sleep, knowing that someone was watching her back. Megan drifted off to sleep listening to the sound of their voices not far away, talking about beer and cars and someone named Bobby.

She didn't know how long she had slept, but when Megan awoke both the boys were awake, too. She opened my eyes drowsily and allowed her vision to clear. They were sitting farther away from her than earlier, and closer to the door. They were also closer together and talking softly, presumably so that they wouldn't wake Her. _Or so I couldn't hear their conversation… _She thought.

She strained her ears to hear what they were saying, but she didn't understand any of it. "So, what? Monsters can turn into these weird-ass zombie things too?"

"I don't know, Dean! Maybe. We don't know what they're up to anymore. There isn't exactly a police department and a newspaper up and running to let us know when something weird is going on. They could still be out there killing, or they could be dead, and we wouldn't know."

_Monsters? Killing? What are these lunatics talking about?_ Megan began to rethink letting them stay with her. They were obviously messed-up in the head.

"And what about the demon? You really think he's just taking a holiday during all this? I mean, you haven't had a single vision since this all went down…"

_Oh great… demons and visions, too? _ She started to wonder whether or not to let them know she was awake, when she heard something behind her.

She turned to see they back door of the store, which had a shelf moved in front of it to block it. Behind it, through the glass, she thought she say something moving. "Uh, guys…"

Suddenly, a rotten, bloody hand smashed through the glass panel, followed by many more. There were several zombies waiting outside the door, and their combined force was starting to push the door open. Megan screamed.

Panicked and frozen in place, she watched in horror as the door was pushed open, and the walking dead began pouring in to her once safe-haven. "Shit!" Behind her, Dean swore and pushed himself off the floor, stumbling a little in a drunken haze. He ran forward and grabbed Megan's waist, pulling her away from sure death.

Sam picked up the shotgun that was lying beside him, and started shooting at them as fast as he could-always aiming for the head. He shot a few down, but they had gathered a force to be reckoned with, and there were too many for him to clear out.

Dean, with Megan in one arm and his Taurus in the other, was also shooting at them, but they both knew it was hopeless. "We gotta get out of here!" Sam nodded in agreement and shoved the shelf guarding the front door out of the way.

Finally coming to her senses, Megan pushed her way out of Dean's grasp. She bent over and grabbed one of the guns the boys had brought that was now lying on the floor, and held it up for protection. "Come on, we're leaving." Dean grabbed her arm to lead her out. Megan nodded and followed Sam out into the street.

Dean slammed the door shut behind them, but there was nothing out her to bar the door, so the living dead were bound to come after them. "We gotta get _far_ away from here, man," Dean prompted as he ushered Sam and Megan down the street.

Sam shook his head. "Yeah, I know, but we can't go that far on foot. You're still limping, Dean!" Then he moved his gaze to Megan. "Is there anywhere safe close-by that you know about?"

"If I did, I would have gone there instead of hiding out in that store."

As she spoke, they heard the growling behind them as the zombies made their way out to the otherwise deserted street. "Just RUN!" Dean turned and shot a few rounds into the crowd of the dead. "We just gotta outrun this group, and we'll figure it out from there."

The other two just nodded, and followed his orders. The three of them took off running, albeit slower than they would have liked due to Dean's limp.

Eventually they found a neighborhood that seemed to be empty. The zombies were far behind them, now, and they knew they had to find a place for Dean to rest up. They decided on a house close to the neighborhood's exit, so they could leave quickly in the morning. They house was rather nice. It was two stories high and painted a bright blue color. When they entered the house (which Sam had to break into) it looked ransacked. The people who had lived here seemed to have grabbed as much stuff as they could take before hauling ass to god knows where.

There wasn't much food or drink, but there were real beds to sleep on and some clothes to wear. (It had been weeks since Megan was able to change her clothes, and she was praying that the people last here had left some decent girls clothes behind.)

"Home sweet home…" Dean muttered as he set down his gun on the coffee table. Sam snorted in agreement.


	5. Gone Exploring

_**Sorry this is so late…enjoy anyway! The next one should be up soon!**_

It was a full day of hanging around the musty, deserted house that Sam asked Megan the question she knew was coming. "What about the group you were with? You said they were coming back."

Megan was sitting by the window, staring out into the street. She didn't know why. There was no one out there, not even any zombies. Maybe, she though, she was waiting for the group that never would come. Sam came up behind her, settling down in an old creaky chair and pulling it toward her. From the couple days she had been with the boys, Megan still hadn't quite figured out what was so off about them. At first she figured it didn't matter, but if they were sticking together, she needed to know more about them.

"Right... my group," She stalled trying to think of some excuse when Dean limped into the room. He held a beer from the six-pack that he had found earlier in the house. It seemed that whoever ransacked the place didn't care for aclohol.

"Look...I'm gonna be honest. There is no group." They both looked at het with confused looks, tilting their heads in unison. "I made them up. I've been alone since the outbreak."

"Why would you lie about that?" Sam asked.

Megan shrugged, blushing. "I didn't know you guys. For all I knew, you guys were psychopaths that were going to kill me and take my stuff if you found out it was just me."

Dean snorted. "And what, you know us now?" He grinned childishly.

Megan rolled her eyes. "Well I'm pretty sure you won't kill me, so that's a start."

Sam clapped his hands together, standing up next to his big brother. "So, it's just us three, then. What are we gonna do?"

She and Dean didn't say anything at first. None of them really knew what to do in this situation. But Dean, at least, had one suggestion. "We gotta find us some grub, dude. I'm starving."

Sam chuckled. "Alright, that's a start."

/SPN\

They decided to make this house base camp and set out to find resources. The three split up to investigate the now empty neighborhood. It was eerie, Megan thought, walking along the streets that children used to play on, joggers used to run on, and cars used to drive on. Now there was no one around but her.

Most of the houses were left unlocked in a hurry, others were broken into already, but still a few posed a bit of a problem. It's not like she had ever picked a lock before, so she had to smash a window instead. Unfortunately, that created a lot of noise that nowadays could get you killed. 

A few blocks down, there was a cream colored house on the corner that looked untouched. The lawn was overgrown and the trees were untrimmed. The inside was dark, but she didn't see any movement.

Megan picked up a rock off the ground and walked up to the window. Checking around for any sign of zombies, she smashed the rock into the window as hard as she could. The window shattered, and she cleared out the rest of the glass still attached. She crawled through clumsily, landing awkwardly on one knee and one hand.

Shakily, she stood up, trying not to let the eerie silence put her off too much. There was nothing special about the interior of the plain house. She had ended up in the living room, which consisted of a worn couch and arm chair angled at a small TV. Megan could imagine a small family sitting down here to eat dinner and watch TV. Briefly, she wondered where they were now, but quickly put the thought aside.

"Hello?" She called out. He knew this place was empty, but she wanted to make sure. "Is anybody in here?" No response, as she thought.

First she went into the kitchen, which was adjacent to the living room. It was small as well; there was just enough space for one, maybe two, people to comfortably work. She went through the fridge first, but anything that could've been salvageable was well-expired. The cabinets gave her a bit more luck. She found some beaten up boxes of cereal and canned foods. She found a trash bag under the sink and stuffed everything into it, (including the rest of the trash bags). When she was satisfied, Megan decided to take a look at the rest of the house in case there was anything else worth taking.

The bathroom was well stocked with toiletries so she grabbed them all. The master bedroom was completely cleared out except for a stripped mattress and empty chest of drawers.

Finally, she made it to the smaller bedroom- the kid's room. It was certainly small, but cozy. The walls were light purple and the floor was covered with rugs shaped like bees and flowers. The bed was also stripped of its sheets and blankets. The closet had no clothing; instead there was a single teddy bear, long forgotten, lying in the corner. Hesitantly, she picked it up and stared at its old and worn face. She threw it into the bag.

That's when she heard a noise the front of the house. She froze, praying to God that it wasn't a zombie. She could hear someone- or something- shuffling around, knocking into stuff. She gulped, and decided to just crawl out the window rather than deal with the possible threat from outside. She tied the plastic bag and placed it by her feet as she struggled to open the window. There was some sort of child-proof safety lock on it, and she couldn't get it to budge. The noises had seemed to stop, which only made her more nervous.

Finally she managed to flick the switch and the window opened. As she sighed in relief, the door to the child's room slammed open.

Megan couldn't hold back the yelp of surprise and terror as she spun around to face her attacker- Dean.

"Dean?" Dean stood in the doorway, holding a filled pillow sheet in one hand, and his gun in the other. "Jesus Christ Dean! You scared me!"

Dean grinned, putting the gun back in his jeans. "Sorry 'bout that. We seem to have overlapped." He glanced around, and then his eyes travelled back to Megan standing by the open window. "What were you doing? Running from me?"

She pursed her lips. "I thought you were a zombie- or some unfriendly guy with a gun. Which, I guess, you kinda are."

Dean pulled his brow together. "What, I'm not friendly?" He rolled his eyes. "I'm the friendliest guy you'll meet nowadays."

"You're the only guy I'll meet nowadays besides Sam." She picked the trash bag back up. "Find anything useful?" She asked, gesturing to his pillow case.

"Got a bunch of water bottles and some toilet paper. How 'bout you?"

She shrugged. "Not much more. Should we go to a few more houses before heading back to Sam?"

Dean nodded. "Yeah, the brat probably got loads of stuff. We gotta get more than him or I'll never hear the end of it. Come on, we'll go together."

He turned to leave and Megan followed. "Wouldn't we get more stuff if we split up?"

"Yeah, probably. But I don't want your sorry ass getting scared off and through the back window again." He looked back to see her reaction, which was an eye roll. Then he continued, mockingly, "Don't worry, I'll be here to protect you."

"Pssh. Yeah, okay,"


	6. Old Friends Die Hard

Dean led Megan into the next house. She followed close behind; obviously still jumpy after he had accidently scared her. Dean was still slightly limping from his injury a couple days ago. He hadn't said anything because he didn't want anyone- especially Sam- to worry. But honestly, it still hurt like Hell. Megan didn't say anything, but the way she was staring at Dean when she thought he wasn't looking said it all.

"I'll take upstairs. You look around down here." It wasn't a suggestion, it was an order. It was a hard habit to break, giving orders like that. Dean started to realize why his dad couldn't stop either.

The thought of his father hit hard. Since he died, right before the outbreak, Dean tried not to think about the man. It seemed all Sam wanted to do _was talk about it_. But Dean knew that Sam just didn't understand what it was like to have someone give up their life for you- to die so that you could live.

Megan looked him over. "Are you sure? You're still limping a bit... you really shouldn't be out here at all, let alone walking up and down stairs."

"I can take care of myself, thanks. I don't need you looking after me like some babysitter." Dean retorted harsher than he'd meant to. She didn't say anything, just nodded. He turned to leave, mentally kicking himself for taking out his anger on her. She was just trying to help.

Nothing came of the house. It was already ransacked and empty. The pain in his leg felt worse than before he'd left, and he figured it would be best to get back while he could still walk. Dean struggled downstairs and found Megan sitting on the couch. She was staring off into space, her face completely blank. He was about to say something to get her attention when something else did. A knock on the back door had both of their heads shooting to the door.

Megan stood up and glanced over at Dean, asking silently what to do. Dean motioned for him to follow him as he made his way to the door. The knocking continued.

Dean pulled out his gun, and aimed it in front of him as he swung open the door.

A girl stood in the doorway, looking surprised by not scared by the gun in her face. She opened her mouth slightly as if to say something to Dean, but when she looked over at Megan, who was hiding behind him, her expression completely changed. "Megan! It's you!"

Dean looked back at Megan, whose face also brightened. "Jordan? Holy shit, is that really you?" She quit huddling behind Dean and stood beside him instead. "It's okay, Dean. I know her. This is Jordan, we used to be neighbors."

Hesitantly, Dean lowered his gun, but didn't put it away completely. "Hello, Dean." Jordan's eyes flickered to Dean momentarily. Something in her eyes bothered Dean, but Megan seemed to know her. "I'm so glad you're okay! I thought for sure..." her voice trailed off.

Megan tapped on Dean's shoulder. Dean moved over to allow Jordan to come in. "This isn't where we're staying. We're just looking for supplies. You can come with us, though. It's just me, Dean, and his brother."

Dean shot Megan a look, but she ignored him. Jordan, however, lit up. "Oh, thank you so much!"

Dean cleared his throat. "We should get going then." His leg was only getting worse as he stood there. He needed to get back. Plus, he wanted to make sure Sam was okay.

The girls and Dean set off in the direction of base camp. Megan and Jordan were trading stories about where they'd been since the outbreak.

"I was all alone. I didn't know where to go..." Megan finished explaining. "I ended up barricaded in a liquor store- which is where Dean and his brother found me."

Dean listened to Megan's' story quietly. He knew what it felt like to feel all alone. That's how he felt the morning his dad took off for the demon without him, without as much as goodbye.

But just as Megan had found them, Dean had found Sam, and Sam would always be enough for him. But that didn't make him feel any less guilty.

"So where are you guys held up?" Jordan asked.

"Not too far from here," Megan promised.

Jordan nodded. "Good. Is Sam going to be there?"

Dean stopped in his tracks. "What is it, Dean?" Megan stopped as well. Dean pulled out his gun and aimed it at Jordan. "Dean, what are you doing?" Megan screamed.

Jordan was unphased. "How did you know my brother's name?" Dean demanded.

"Megan told me!" She insisted.

Dean shook his head. "No. I heard your conversation. She never once said Sam's name. So I'm gonna ask you again. How did you know my brother's name?

Jordan crossed her arms and smiled. "All of Azazel's buddies know." Suddenly black pooled into her eyes, covering Jordan's blue green eyes completely.

Dean heard Megan gasp as she backed away from her friend. "How is she doing that? Dean?"

Dean held out his hand but kept his eyes on the demon. Megan took it and he pulled her behind him. "She's not Jordan, Megan. Not anymore. She's a demon."

The demon snickered. "He's right, sweetie. Jordan was gone a *long* time ago."

"What are you doing here?" Dean growled.

"Well, I was looking for your baby brother...but I've found something *much* more interesting." She sneered.

"Oh yeah? And what's that?"

The demon squinted her eyes and tilted her head. "I don't know yet. But I will." The demons head snapped backwards unnaturally and her mouth opened. Black smoke that made up the demons true form flooded out of Jordan's body and flew through the air.

"Damn it!" Dean cursed as the demon got away. He rushed forward to catch Jordan's falling body before it hit the floor. He checked her pulse and her breathing, but it was too late. The poor girl had probably been dead for a long time now.

Dean laid her down in front of her, kneeling beside her. From behind him, a small voice asked, "Is she...is she okay?"

Dean sighed. "I'm sorry, Megan."

Megan knelt down beside Dean, and put her head on his shoulder. He could feel her shaking, like she was trying not to cry. He wrapped his arm around her and they sat in silence. Megan trying to calm down and Dean trying to figure out what to do next. Obviously demons were still around and still causing trouble. It would be a lot harder to track them down without being able to find news stories. But they weren't having trouble finding them, apparently.

_Oh, shit! Sam!_ If the demon found Dean, then they could definitely find his brother, who at the moment was completely alone. "We gotta go find Sam, Megan. He might be in trouble."

Megan nodded and stood up. "You're right. We don't want the same thing to happen to Sam," she looked down at her friend.

They were walking away when the now-zombified Jordan reached out and grabbed Megan's leg, digging its nails into her skin.


End file.
